Recently, so-called social networking games are executed on game applications created on the basis of operating environments such as application programming interfaces (API) operated on a web browser in a social networking service (SNS) provided by a specific service provider. Social network games may be called a type of online game played between a plurality of unspecified users while communicating with each other. A user who is able to connect to the Internet and has a communication terminal including a web browser is able to enjoy social networking games regardless of the time or location.
A digital card game called Dragon Collection (trademark) described in a Japanese magazine (Appli Style, Vol. 5 (Eastpress Co., Ltd., Nov. 1, 2011) p. 7-8) is an example of a social networking game.
In social networking games, power points for a user, for example, may be set and points (e.g., power points) may be consumed in the progress of the game so that when no more points can be consumed the user is not able to progress any further in the game. In order to increase (restore) a certain amount of points in a certain time period, for example, a mechanism allows the user to once again proceed in the game after an amount of time has elapsed.
Meanwhile, a user may be registered in a plurality of social networking games. When a user is not able to proceed in a game after playing one of the games in which the user is registered, the user conventionally selects another game that can be played among the registered games and plays the selected game. In this case for example, since the user does not know any information about whether enough points to be able to proceed satisfactorily in the game have been restored until the user accesses that game, the user is required to access the registered game at random in order to check whether he is able to satisfactorily proceed in the game, which is tedious.
In consideration of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a game control device, a game control method, a program, and a game system that allow a user, while playing or intending to play a certain game, to know information about himself or herself in relation to another game.